


Wholesomely Sexy

by burusu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Gift Fic, M/M, Praise Kink, Romance, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Top Husk (Hazbin Hotel), cannibalism mention, just some soft boys, murder mention, the usual with alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burusu/pseuds/burusu
Summary: gift fic for HandleAllOfThisAesthetic!! love u bitch 😘💞💕
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Wholesomely Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandleAllOfThisAesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandleAllOfThisAesthetic/gifts).



> merry christmas y'all! this fic is my christmas gift to my friendo, so hope y'all enjoy!

There was nothing Alastor loved more than the time he got to spend with his Husker. Sure, there were other things he enjoyed—like murder—but nothing fulfilled him quite as much as the tender moments shared between them. Even the desperate screams of a victim being tortured didn't satisfy him like Husk did, and that was saying a lot. 

(He was certainly a sick individual, if he really thought on it. But as always, those thoughts were banished from his mind as soon as they surfaced.)

His eyes wandered over to Husk's station at the bar as Charlie yammered on about something he didn't care about. He himself could chatter for days, yet when others did it, he found it rather boring. Huh. Was that what people thought of him? ...No, certainly not. People simply didn't listen because of his reputation, yes, that was it.

Husk listened, though. The man had a surprising amount of patience for him, and if he were honest? He truly appreciated it. Of course, he'd never say it outright, but he hoped that somehow his feline companion knew.

Speaking of the drunk, it appeared Husk had noticed his rather blatant staring, and stuck out his tongue. How cute! Ah, how he loved that tongue... It was such an interesting texture, and felt so nice on his neck—

WAIT! No no, he couldn't think about that right now. Charlie was right in front of him! He'd absolutely die of embarrassment if she caught him thinking such scandalous thoughts. Oh dear, was he blushing? He hoped he wasn't blushing. Ah, well at least Charlie didn't seem to notice. Thank whatever higher power had stuck him in Hell.

"So, what do you think?" She asked him, and he tore his gaze away from his kitten to look at her. Shit, what had she been talking about? ...Oh, right. A hotel picnic for "redemption." What a joke! But he simply laughed along with his own audience, adjusting his monocle for no reason other than habit.

"It sounds very entertaining! Why, I can even assist in preparing the food, if you'd like!" He heard a snort come from the bar, but he didn't outwardly react to it. Charlie beamed.

"Really?? Thank you! I really appreciate the help!" And she squealed, running off to likely get the rest of the preparations taken care of. He didn't care, really. As long as it gave him time to tease Husk!

He abruptly teleported to the bar, right up next to Husk, who flinched. Whoops! Didn't mean to startle him. So Alastor quickly wrapped his arms around his beloved, nuzzling his neck while being careful to not dislodge his monocle.

"Husker~" He purred, very happy to be near him once more. "Have you missed me?"

Husk allowed the manhandling, wearing his signature bored expression.

"You were only gone for twenty minutes," he stated, taking a swig off his handy bottle of infinite booze. 

"Twenty long minutes, my dear!" Alastor insisted dramatically, causing Husk to roll his eyes, fighting a grin. 

"Yeah yeah, ya needy bastard. What'd the ditzy princess want?" And then a whispered "It okay if I touch you?"

Alastor nodded, and hummed in approval when Husk placed a clawed hand on his back. Today was a good day in regards to his... _aversion_ to touch. Some days were not, so he appreciated Husk asking beforehand. Just another reason why he loved the man!

"Charlie went on about a hotel picnic, though I'll admit I wasn't really listening. Apparently I am to do some cooking, though, so if you'd like to help, I'd highly enjoy your company!" And he laughed, a bit more genuine than earlier, though still filtered through the radio static.

Husk raised an eyebrow at him.

"I ain't good at cooking, you know that." His feigned boredom and nonchalance was so endearing! Alastor chuckled, stroking the cat's cheek. 

"You discredit yourself, my dear. I've tasted your cooking, and it's perfectly acceptable!" If a little bland. Personally, he liked a kick to his dishes, but perhaps that was due to his mother's influence.

"Acceptable my ass," Husk argued, and Alastor's grin grew.

"Your ass is much more than acceptable."

Husk's fur bristled, in his version of a blush. Yes, that was the reaction he'd hoped for! 

"Shaddup, I don't even have an ass."

"Oh, I beg to differ!"

"Then beg." _That_ got Alastor to clam up, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Husk snorted, then cupped his face with one paw. "Too far?"

Not really, he wanted to say, but instead he found himself pulling Husk down to his level by his bow tie, and capturing his lips. It was chaste, as they _were_ in public, but a kiss nonetheless. 

Husk chuckled, a low, rumbling sound. His fond gaze still managed to make Alastor weak, despite how long they'd had this kind of relationship. He loved it.

But, alas, he heard footsteps, so he gave his kitten an affectionate pat on the cheek and melted into the shadows. He didn't really know why he was still so inclined to hide their relationship, but perhaps it was simply a habit. Either way, he was outside now, so he should focus on finding dinner!

Now more chipper than ever, he made his way around the city, searching for some poor soul to torment. How interesting his afterlife had become!

* * *

Husk would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the moments spent with Alastor. Sure, the man was an infamous murderer with cannibalistic tendencies, but hey! He'd been a better friend to him than anyone else up top, and was the only one who cared to get to know him. So what if he was a little trigger happy? It was Hell, everyone was a shitty person in some way.

Some would say Al was only using him, but they'd never seen the things he did. The tearful confessions after a nightmare, the way he'd cling to him for dear life when his worries became too much. Despite what others may think, Alastor was indeed human once, and had feelings and fears the same as everyone else. He was just good at hiding it. 

Husk wasn't one to trust easily, and it had taken years for him to realize Alastor was being genuine with him. But there was no way the deer could fake the absolute adoration in his eyes during their moments alone, or the care he took to keep Husk safe. Not once had Alastor harmed him, even though he'd surely deserved it before. 

No, even when he lashed out in the throes of an episode, Alastor never used more force than was needed to keep him from hurting himself. He'd once clawed the guy in the face! And Alastor _still_ hadn't obliterated him, or even hit him! He'd simply held his hands still, and patiently waited for him to stop thrashing. 

So no, Husk didn't doubt him anymore. Not after all that, and especially not after Alastor had gone so far as to offer himself in a sexual light—something he knew was incredibly difficult for the man. From what he had gathered, Alastor was somewhere on the asexual spectrum, so for him to willingly grant Husk that? It spoke leagues about just how much he meant to him. 

Husk hadn't even asked for it. He had held back because he figured Al wouldn't want anything of the sort, and had accepted it. Yet Al had _offered_. Almost _pleaded_. It was so strange, seeing the man be so raw with him. 

In that moment, he realized how special he must have been to Alastor. It had started a change in their relationship, from friends to unspoken lovers. Eventually, he voiced it, and he'd never forget how Al almost _wept_ at the declaration of love. The poor guy was severely starved of such things, so after that Husk always made sure he knew how much he adored him.

If redemption was possible, he knew Alastor would never reach it. So he vowed to remain by his side in this miserable realm, and never strive for Heaven. He could no longer bear the thought of living his afterlife without his beloved deer man.

Was it fatalistic of him to assume Al couldn't be redeemed? Not really, as he knew him well enough to know he'd never stop killing. It was his biggest flaw; he truly enjoyed the suffering of strangers, and it was so ingrained into his being that Husk doubted he'd ever stop.

But that was okay. He didn't need Heaven. His heaven was sitting next to him on a picnic blanket, chatting away about god-knows-what as they ate some poor fool cooked up into a variety of spicy dishes.

He glanced at Alastor, taking in how his poofy bangs bounced as he laughed. How his chest moved as he breathed. How he gestured with his hands at key points, never missing a beat. Husk found himself loving the small things like that, things that no one but him noticed.

While Al was infinitely weird, and intimidating to most, Husk was enamored with him, and not one bit fearful. Others might call him crazy, but he didn't care. Those people could go fuck themselves. He loved his stinky deer man and no one could stop him.

Alastor's shoulder resting at his side brought Husk out of his thoughts, and he moved a wing to loosely drape over him—without touching the deer, of course. He noticed Angel staring at them, and shot him a lazy glare.

"Sooo... you two a thing or?" Came the spider's eventual response, and Husk rolled his eyes.

"Whatever gets you to stop hitting on me." It was vague enough that he figured Al would approve. It seemed he did, judging by how he hadn't moved. Angel put a hand to his fluffy chest in offense.

"Hey! Give a hoe a break! It ain't every day I find a hot guy I actually _wanna_ fuck." He crossed his top set of arms. 

"Angel!" Vaggie hissed, "Language. We talked about this."

"Yeah yeah," Angel dismissed, rolling his mismatched eyes. 

Husk felt Alastor sigh, and glanced down at him. The man was wearing a content smile, idly watching as Vaggie and Angel started arguing. He was gently combing his claws through the fur on Husk's back, pointedly avoiding that one spot between his wings as not to make him purr in front of the trio. 

It was calming, and Husk could feel himself starting to nod off. He wouldn't mind sleeping, since it wasn't really necessary for him to be at this stupid picnic anyway. Mind made up, he stretched, and lay himself across Al's lap. Alastor continued his petting, but moved to his head, soothing him closer to sleep. Surely the others were judging them, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was comfy.

He woke up about an hour later on the hotel couch. Alastor was absent, which was disappointing, but he sat up anyway, giving a yawn. Back to work.

* * *

It always felt like an eternity when Alastor was away from his kitten. All he wanted to do was spend every waking moment with Husk, but logically he knew he couldn't do that. So instead, they made the most out of their time together. Now that they were finally alone, and in Husk's bedroom, he didn't have to hold back!

No sooner did the door latch that Alastor practically pounced on Husk, immediately stealing his lips in a needy kiss. He wrapped his arms around the cat's neck, hungry for the affection he'd been so dearly missing today. Husk eagerly returned the kiss, and Alastor relished in the rough feeling of the cat's tongue in his mouth. The taste was that of cheap alcohol and tobacco, but he loved it; after all, he associated it with his wonderful lover.

They were standing a few feet away from the bed, and Husk seemed to intuitively guess what Alastor wanted, gently pulling him closer to it. Yes, good kitty. Alastor broke the kiss to finally breathe, then pushed Husk into a sitting position and straddled him.

"Yer really eager today, ain't ya?" Came Husk's low timbre, his hand coming to rest on the deer's cheek. Alastor leaned into the touch, his grin giddy at finally getting time with his beloved.

"I missed you, my dearest," he replied, planting a kiss on Husk's palm. The cat shook his head with a chuckle, then lightly trailed his claws down to Alastor's neck, causing the man to shiver. Then he moved up, tracing the radio host's bottom lip with his thumb, looking at him with that familiar fire in his eyes.

"I missed you too, Al," he whispered, and Alastor was absolutely enamored. _Intoxicated_. He needed more of that, that _feeling_ , whatever it was. Once again his Husker stole his lips, and he felt like melting. He was so _warm_. 

When Husk moved to his neck, and he felt the rough texture of the feline's tongue on his skin, his breath hitched, and he let out the smallest of whines. He barely even noticed that his tie was undone to free that skin from his collar. Once teeth got involved, though, he actually _moaned_. It was almost embarrassing how sensitive his neck was, yet Husk made it wonderfully pleasant, and he found he couldn't feel shame from it.

"Y'know I love it when ya make those sounds, darlin'." Husk's voice was more of a purr, and the praise had Alastor's face rapidly heating up. He didn't know why, but such comments from his beloved always aroused him, and made him feel special in a way he hadn't known could happen. He felt the warmth in his racing heart begin to travel downwards, and he bit back a flustered smile.

"You do?" He asked softly, and received a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"'Course," Husk replied, and placed his hands at Alastor's hips. With another nip to the man's neck, he added, "You up for going further?"

Husk always made sure to ask, even if the answer was obvious, and Alastor appreciated that. He felt... safe. Comfortable. Loved. He nodded vigorously, pulling his lover in for another kiss, and scratching the one spot he knew would make him purr. Husk granted him the low rumbling, and he smiled against his lips.

Clawed hands traveled to his rear, and began stroking his fluffy tail. One particular stroke had his hips bucking, and his grip on Husk's fur tightened. The cat continued, and Alastor could feel himself getting desperate for more, whining into Husk's mouth. The winged demon broke the kiss, smirking as he continued to tease Al's tail.

"Well? You gotta tell me what you want, Al." Oh that fucker, he was gonna make him say it! How crude...

"I—" Alastor began, already trembling from the attention he was getting. "I want you to... hnn! I-I want you to fuck me. _Please_." 

Husk seemed pleased, and rewarded him with a small kiss.

"Then yer gonna wanna lose the clothes, yeah?" Alastor obliged, snapping the garments out of existence. He was completely hard, and so, _so_ ready. 

Husk changed their position, pushing him down onto his back. What he wasn't expecting was for the cat to start licking the inside of his thighs, near where he wanted him to be but _not quite_. 

"S-stop teasing me," he pleaded, and Husk made eye contact with him, smirk still present. 

"Alright, but tell me if this hurts, okay? Or slap me, whatever." Then he slowly dragged his tongue up the underside of Alastor's cock, causing him to nearly scream. The cat stopped, looking at him again with concern. "Too rough?"

It took a moment for Alastor to respond, having been overwhelmed with the new sensation. It kind of hurt, but in the most amazingly pleasant way.

"N-no! Please... don't stop." His voice sounded far more tremulous than he'd like, but he couldn't focus on it because Husk was doing that again and _oh god yes_. It felt _so good_ and he couldn't think of anything other than the warm spikes of pleasure. He desperately moaned with each movement of Husk's tongue, sinking his claws into the sheets with his eyes screwed shut.

When the feeling left, he opened his eyes, watching as Husk reached for the bottle of lube he kept on the nightstand. His body was buzzing at this point, his breaths coming out as shallow pants.

"You still okay?" Husk asked, wearing a fond grin as he spread the lube on his fingers. Alastor could only nod, smiling back at him. Fuck, he loved the man so much... 

"Alright. Goin' in, then." It was kind of an awkward phrase, but Alastor appreciated the warning nonetheless. He muffled himself with his hand as each finger was added, letting himself adjust for what was to come. Of course, he couldn't help but gasp when that _one spot_ was briefly hit while Husk was prepping him.

Husk's fingers eventually exited him, and he let out a breath, waiting for the fun part. His eyes watched as his beloved readied himself, and made eye contact. Alastor nodded, a nonverbal confirmation for Husk to continue. And continue he did.

"A~ah!" Alastor let out as he was finally full, relishing in the feeling of his beloved inside him. There was a pause while both of them adjusted, with Husk gripping his hips, and then slowly beginning to move. The feeling was indescribable. It was unlike any other sensation, with insurmountable pleasure and the slightest bit of wonderful pain from the barbs. And he absolutely _loved_ it.

Only Husk could make him feel like this. No one else. The thought of sharing this feeling with anyone but his minou was repulsive, and he was fine with that. He was completely and utterly devoted to his dear Husker, and that feeling being returned made him immensely happy. Truly, he didn't deserve it. 

And ah... Husk's face was close to his now. He somehow had an entirely wholesome expression, despite the fact that they were literally having sex. 

"Hey," the cat cooed, still very much fucking him. Alastor almost looked away in embarrassment at his own lustful expression, but somehow managed to hold eye contact.

"Mm! Y-yes?" He got out.

"...You're really beautiful."

Alastor gave a surprised, flustered noise, which turned into a loud series of moans as Husk picked up the pace, hitting his prostate increasingly harder. He clung to Husk, desperately panting as he grew closer to climax. But still he kept his lover's face close to him, wanting to be as close as physically possible to the man he loved. Husk saw this, and met his lips, causing Alastor to absolutely _melt_.

He couldn't hold the kiss long, though, for he started babbling things like 'please!' and 'there!' repeatedly, barely even hearing himself. Even Husk was coming undone, muttering his own strings of swears as he grew close himself. Alastor's claws frantically dug into Husk's back, surely leaving deep scratches he'd have to fix later.

The feeling of Husk finishing inside him was what sent Alastor over the edge, and with one last cry of his dear lover's name, he reached bliss. He felt he might pass out, it was so intense. And Husker, _his Husker,_ was the cause of it all. He'd never get over that.

"Hah... you okay?" Husk breathed, and Alastor came back to his senses enough to nod. And kiss him. He could always kiss him. Hell, even if he were asleep, he'd still be able to kiss him. It was a lazy, tired kiss, but still very loving, as he gathered his fractured thoughts.

"...I fucking love you," he eventually stated, grin finally returning, exhausted though it was. Husk laughed.

"Fuckin' love you too, ya sap." And he affectionately licked him on the nose, causing Al to giggle childishly. Oh, how Husker made him feel young again.

"You better. I do this for you, you know." He stretched, then remembered to snap away all the evidence of their deed. Except the marks, of course. "Now come here, let me see your back."

Husk raised an eyebrow, seeming to want to protest, but eventually caved and sat up, turning around. Not without hitting Alastor with a wing in the process, of course.

"Husker—!" He sputtered with a mouthful of feather. Then he sighed in feigned exasperation. "You're a handful, you know that?"

Husk laughed, and Alastor's expression softened (though Husk couldn't see that). 

"Yeah, well. Ya love me anyway."

"That I do," He hummed in agreement, using magic to heal the alarmingly deep gashes. "Sorry about your back, by the way. I'm healing it now."

"Oh? Huh. Didn't even notice it." A pause. "...I really meant what I said, though. You are beautiful."

Alastor froze, startled by the admission. Him? Beautiful? _Really_?

"You think so?" He asked quietly, and Husk turned around to look at him once more.

"Of course. Ain't nobody around as lovely as you, Al." Was he teasing? He was surely teasing. Right?

"Oh, hush now. There's loads of people lovelier than me." But... Husk was staring at him. Was he serious?

"I mean it," Husk stated, and seemingly to accentuate his point, he kissed Al right on the forehead. "You're the loveliest to me."

Alastor didn't know how to respond. He just sat there for a moment, staring at Husk in disbelief. Eventually, he coughed, fighting an embarrassed flush as his ears turned down.

"Well uh... thanks?" He said meekly, completely unsure of how normal people responded to genuine compliments. Thankfully, Husk seemed to pick up on this, and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into his neck.

"Yer welcome, ya red menace. Now go to sleep before ya pass out on me."

Alastor snorted. 

"It's 3PM."

"Perfect time for a nap," Husk insisted, and Alastor chuckled. Classic cat behavior. 

"Alright, alright," he conceded, then made himself comfortable in his dearest's arms. Though Husk fell asleep before he did, he eventually succumbed to unconsciousness as well.

He was happy.


End file.
